Son of Wesker
by Kiiro Tora
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was the only survivor of an experiment with the S-Virus, which was an improved version of the one used on Albert Wesker many years ago. Now, after years and years of training under Wesker's guidance, Naruto is sent to Japan, where the incident of Raccoon City is repeated once again... Small Harem. Crossover with HOTD and RE.


**Author Notes: **I've had this story on my mind for a while now, and I know that all of you wanted to see how Broly kicked some ass in the other story but I couldn't get this out of my brain. Besides, Broly will be extremely difficult to develop as a character, since... well, you know how is he. I'm not saying that I won't update, but I'll take me more than at first I thought to come up with a good idea.

Anyway, I've got this idea after playing Resident Evil 6, which was really entertaining. Not as great as the others but good nonetheless. Naruto, in this fanfic, will be put under the same experiment that Wesker had gotten over when he was a kid. Nevertheless, I must warn you, that he is not a ninja and this takes place in the modern world. Despite all, Naruto will have Wesker's abilities as well as his personal ones, and he'll be more powerful than him.

The pairings include girls from both RE and HOTD, such as Ada Wong, Saya Takagi and Shizuka marikawa. I'll write lemons as well, and they will appear in a few chapters.

Lastly, but not least, I'm pretty sure that you'll find this chapter boring and full of mistakes. Take into account that this is just an introduction for the good things to happen, so please, bear with me. At least until the next update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, and High School of the Dead belongs to Daisuke Sato and Shouji Sato.

**Chapter One : S-Virus**

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

The blond man sitting behind the wooden desk did not react to the voice, or to the previous knock on the door. His sight remained on the scrambled papers along the desk, analyzing every document in search of any sign that could be the cause of his continuous failures.

"Yes...", the man answered almost a moment after, completely immersed in what he was reading.

Birkin promptly opened the door, stepping into the dark room. His eyes took notice of his "superior", who's apparently trying to find out why the experiment with the "S-Virus" had gone horribly wrong so many times. The man before him was the actual chief of that project, being the one responsible for starting it six months ago — William barely knew the details of the research, but he'd been informed that Wesker's search for the perfect specimen involved the development of this powerful virus.

In fact, this new infection was meant to create a similar being to Albert, if not even stronger than him. Unfortunately, all efforts proved to be worthless since almost every test subject died immediately after having their entire body collapsing to the devastating effects of the "S-Virus".

Now, Birkin knew about Wesker's plans of the World's domination and all that, but trying to repeat the history wasn't meant to success.

"The last subject has finally arrived", the Doctor announced, quietly expecting the blond man to react indifferently.

However, that was not the case. "Good. I want this boy to be prepared for the injection as soon as possible", Wesker then lowered the paper in his hands to gaze at his longtime partner, looking rather interested in something. "Is there something I should know about him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary", Birkin shrugged. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Born in a small village near the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan, his parents were murdered just an hour after his birth. He was captured by our agents and delivered to Umbrella where, along with other childrens, was given the best education available up to date. From that group, however, he has the lowest level of intelligence; his I.Q is Bigger than most children at his age, but it's still very low for our expectations"

"Would you care to explain?"

The doctor sighed in frustration, completely annoyed with Wesker's desire of managing to turn a useless boy of just 8 years old into a super human. In his opinion, the "G-Virus" was worth of Umbrella's attention, not that experimental virus that had almost 0,01% possibilities of actually showing good results. It was raw, lethal, ruthless, and his effects on the human's body were absolutely harmful... compared with his precious creation, of course.

But in the end, the man sitting in front of him was none other than the protegee of Spencer Ozwell. And that meant that Albert decided whether to support the "G-Virus" research or to continue with his own investigations.

And, from both, Wesker was definitely more interested in perpetuating the race of Super Humans of which he was the very first, much to Birkin's displeasure. "Despite the fact that this boy, Naruto, showed the highest interest —among the others— in learning everything that our corporation has to teach, he had some trouble when paying his attention. Nevertheless, it seems that, from the information we have gotten, he improved faster than others while being taught about wars, biology, and advanced weaponry"

The blond man smirked at what he heard, thinking in how ironic the situation could end up to be. Obviously, it'd be ironic if everything turned out to his favor, if not… well, he'd have to deal with a year of Umbrella's complaints, endless meetings about the waste of resources and so on.

Not that he cared, of course. But it didn't matter if all went wrong; there was always plan B.

"I see...", Albert mumbled, intertwining his fingers in front of his face. He kept on the smirk, carefully planning his next movement. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, or so I like to say from time to time"

Birkin frowned at that, not really understanding what the man meant. "What do you mean?"

"...It's nothing", Wesker suddenly stood up from the chair, walking upto the large window behind his desk from where the moon was visible. "Take the boy to the underground facility. Then, get him ready for the test"

Mostly irritated with this whole waste of time, the Doctor saw no chance of refusing to Wesker's orders and nodded, leaving the room a moment after. Even if he didn't want to, William Birkin knew that it was better to obey his "friend" rather than opposing him.

Besides, Albert was in a good mood that night. He had a very good feeling about that boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The Doctors were all gathered in "Test Room 0", in where the last experiment with the "S-Virus" was to be conducted. Excepting Wesker and Birkin, in that room only three scientists had the permission previously granted to participate in the major test, as the leader of the research —Albert— had called it minutes before that instant.

And while the scientists were running basic diagnosis on the boy's body, Wesker was looking at him through the glass of the test-window. His face-gestures were totally impassive, though he actually felt a bit amused behind that emotionless mask.

Naruto Uzumaki floated unconsciously inside of a water-tank, his body surrounded by large needles and tubes that pierced certain points of his skin; the boy had spiky sun-kissed blond hair, which actually completed his sapphire eyes and the marks on each cheek. He was bare naked, with literally no clothes covering his figure.

But to think that a boy so short in height would be the last one remaining from that group of children was something that didn't remind him of the old times._  
_

In his case he, along with a few, had managed to resist the first experiment. And now... well, it seemed that this new virus that he had created from the one that Spencer used on him was too destructive and powerful to be used in any living being. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't like the other children, and Albert could notice it with only a quick examination over his figure — the boy's body hadn't developed normally in those years, and the reports revealed that he often got sick.

It was, unfortunately, a discouraging parameter that Birkin had forgotten to tell him during their short meeting an hour ago.

"His condition is stable, but I really doubt his body will last even during the first phase of the experiment"

Wesker didn't pay much attention to what Birkin said, maintaining his expectations on a high level. "I don't care. Just proceed"

"...Very well. Commencing Phase 1"

The man had the opportunity to glance at Naruto's body floating in the water-tank for a moment, before the interior of the container was filled with a golden liquid, preventing him from seeing how the needles made their way past the boy's skin. Just then, he refused to avoid his eyes from the window, preferring to be informed by the doctors if something abnormal were to happen.

"The Virus has entered his blood system. As expected, his antibodies are trying to suppress the intruder, with little results at the moment"

Albert folded his arms over his chest, knowing that this was pretty common during the first minutes of the experiment. In fact, the second phase was the one that all of the previous test-subjects couldn't survive to — basically, it was during the moment when the virus tried to fuse itself with the body that all systems collapsed, offering no resistance to an imminent destruction of every cell in the body.

In other words, the body would always explode at some moment in Phase 2. Literally.

"Phase 1 successful. Entering Phase 2"

Now, it was normally at this point of the experiment when things got really big. "Good. Keep me informed of any change in his condition"

Without a word, the team of scientists quickly resumed their tasks, typing instructions to the central computer. On all the screens occupying the room, a image of the boy's systems were displayed, with the computer making a precise monitoring of the "S-Virus" tour throughout the body.

Birkin was utterly wrong, and Wesker was somewhat delighted with his mistake. It just raised his expectations a bit more by seeing how Naruto, against all odds, had managed to get over the first step by promptly allowing the virus to enter his system.

This wasn't anything rare, since every subject had gotten over that phase with likely no complications. But taking into account that the body of this kid was... different, in a way, managed to convince William and the other scientists that he would die short after being infected with the virus.

Wesker risked a glance to his left, silently eyeing one of the screens. So far, everything was going as expected; the boy's entire system was being attacked by this intruder, who was, in rude terms, looking for a place to survive. While doing so, the virus would have to kill every antibody to ensure its survival.

"...Sir, the virus has reacted positively to its new habitat. Now it is trying to merge itself with the host"

The boy certainly broke a record. Compared with the others, who were already dead after just 5 minutes, Naruto had managed to survive for more than 10 minutes. It actually turned him in the very first to pass onto the next phase.

"Hmph. It seems that I've underestimated this boy", Birkin grumbled mostly to himself than to the others, typing new commands to prepare the last injection into the boy's body. "Wesker, shall I administrate the antibodies-serum?"

Albert remained silent, turning his sight once more to the water-tank lying beyond the glass. Although he seemed distracted with how good the experiment was turning out to be, the man knew that —after achieving the unexpected— he only had one opportunity. It was just one to get what he wanted, to turn that boy into an even more powerful being than he was.

And so, he also knew what could happen if he let Birkin inject that serum. He'd get one of the most B.O.W ever made, but it would be meaningless for his oh so desired utopia. What Wesker really wanted, truthfully, was someone like him. Not a monster, no, but not a human either; He wanted to create another God, just like he was.

"No"

"What? You know that this kid won't be able to resist the process without it!"

The other scientists grew silent and stopped their tasks, waiting for their boss to decide. It was quite obvious to them that the test would end up in a disaster if Wesker didn't choose quickly.

Luckily, he took less than five seconds to make his decision known.

"He will survive"

Many couldn't believe their ears as they heard what Wesker said, speaking in such animosity towards the whole research. Was he really that confident in that boy's chances of adaptation to the virus? This was an once lifetime opportunity, which meant that further experiments with other subjects would be absolutely fruitless.

Umbrella had made it clear that they did not wanted to finance the investigation any longer.

It only meant that the insane decision that Albert had taken would be likely devastating for Naruto's body.

_'Not a very smart movement, Wesker'_, Birkin thought, silently hoping to witness what would come next. If everything failed —and he was completely sure that the experiment was meant to fail— the Doctor would be able to return to his research with the G-Virus, much to his delight._'By avoiding to use the serum, you're ensuring that the boy will not suffer any kind of mutations. But, as a consequence, his body won't count with barriers to prevent the virus from overwhelming his systems'_

William then risked a glance towards Spencer's protegee, who was calmly inspecting the screen at his left. Fool. Didn't he know that this was all stupid? Just a waste of time. In fact, the "G-Virus" deserved all their attention, and its chances of success were higher than-

"...S-Sir! This is unbelievable!"

The voice of a scientist alerted the entire group of researchers, who practically jumped in surprise. Including Birkin, everyone in the room gazed at the old man in front of the central computer, with Wesker hurriedly walking towards him. Just as got there, it didn't take long to him to actually recognise what had gotten the scientist so surprised.

Looking over the screen, Albert noticed how Naruto's systems were absorbing the virus, rather than letting themselves be overtaken by it. Every cell in the body was destroyed and recreated again with the new information, perfectly improving and fixing every part, every mistake of it.

The mere sight of the process was perfect.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he fell from the insides of the tank he had just woken in, struggling for air. It was, someway, difficult to breathe — even more so because he couldn't determine where he was, nor how did he get there. And that... was something to get nervous for.

The last thing he did remember, though, was floating into an endless space of darkness, with a hollow feeling of despair and loneliness.

"How are you feeling?"

After that, everything went blank.

The blond boy slowly raised his head from where he was kneeling, action that allowed him to take notice of the man standing in front of his figure. He was tall, apparently, but anything else was hidden from his mind; it was no surprise, since Naruto's sight was getting more blurry with every second that passed in that strange place.

He did not know the man, nor did he know about his intentions. But he had no chance of resistance.

"W-Who are you...? Where am I?"

Naruto felt his consciousness fading away as the man knelt down to face him, speaking in a deep voice. "My name... is Albert Wesker", he said, promptly removing the glasses that darkened his vision. "And I am your father, Naruto"

Before finally passing out, the boy stared into a pair of animalistic eyes, which had its pupils slitted out. In those, Naruto Uzumaki saw the end of his life as a normal human being.

**Chapter End**

* * *

And... it's over. Phew, took me longer than I thought, most likely because I wanted to use the proper vocabulary for this whole chapter. I know there are lots of mistakes there, but remember that English isn't my first language; and without having a beta... well, it just get more complicated for me to revise chapters.

Now would you kindly leave a review or two? Good ones, please. I don't want to deal with flames criticising the plot, my style or the story in general. In some parts it could get really confusing, I know, but this is only an introduction to the real story. The next chapters will be filled with plot and character development, or so I'm planning.

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
